Close your eyes
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Un Simon sin recuerdos que busca el mejor regalo para su novia en el día de los enamorados. [Un fic para el reto "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"


**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare es la dueña de los personajes de «Los Instrumentos Mortales».

Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero «día de los enamorados» del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos».

* * *

 **Close your eyes**

—No tengo la más remota idea de lo que podrías comprarle. —Clary tomó un sorbo de su café helado.

—Vamos Clary, eres una chica y la conoces mejor que yo.

La pelirroja miró a su amigo que reparaba en los diferentes escaparates de los almacenes del centro comercial y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Creo que los dos coincidimos en que ella y yo no tenemos _nada_ en común.

—Pero puedes darme una idea de lo que podría regalarle en un día como éste. —Simon volvió los ojos a la chica—. Sabes que mi experiencia con las mujeres es limitada e Izzy tampoco es una chica como cualquiera.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Ella es un raro espécimen femenino. —Sonrió.

—Y también una rompecorazones.

—Entonces podrías regalarle unas botas de tacón puntilla —dijo ella divertida—. El problema es que ya sabemos quién sería su próxima víctima.

Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Isabelle parecía concentrada en su entrenamiento.

Simon sabía de buena fuente que era una cazadora de sombras letal pero estaba convencido de que para ella nunca estaba demás prepararse. Además, lucía espléndidamente encantadora en sus ropas de entrenamiento y aunque eso no era nada nuevo para él, se había percatado de que nunca se cansaba de mirarla y maravillarse con cada nuevo detalle.

Por eso necesitaba el regalo perfecto para ella pero, ¿Qué puedes regalarle a alguien que ya lo tiene todo?

Él sabía que los cazadores de sombras no celebraban ninguna fiesta de las que comercialmente conocían los mundanos y a pesar de ello, estaba empeñado en que pudieran tener una perfecta noche de San Valentín.

Aún no recordaba todos los detalles acerca de su pasado y recién había decidido que en los próximos meses asistiría a la _Academia para Cazadores de Sombras_ —después de su transición de mundano a vampiro y luego a _héroe_ —, cuando pensó en que podía ser bueno que ambos tuvieran una velada romántica. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido que esa chica sexy y extraordinaria fuera su novia pero lo que si sabía era que nadie en su sano juicio renegaría de su suerte.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome como idiota todo el día? —Isabelle se había detenido y lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

Las curvas de su cuerpo, remarcadas por la ropa ajustada y totalmente llena de sudor, hicieron que Simon pasara saliva con dificultad.

Isabelle solo sonrió.

—Ehhhh —titubeó—, estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos tener, no sé, una reunión esta noche.

 _¡Demonios! ¿Se puede ser más torpe?_

—¿Estás pidiéndome que tengamos una _cita_? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Sí, supongo que así es como lo llaman.

—¿Cómo lo llaman quiénes? ¿Las personas normales?

«Tú eres cualquier cosa menos una persona normal, Isabelle Lightwood», pensó él antes de carraspear incómodo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Ella retomó su actividad.

—¿A qué hora nos vemos?

* * *

La noche había llegado por fin y Simon no podía recordar una ocasión en la que hubiera estado más nervioso.

Había decidido que la invitaría a comer algo y luego tal vez pasar un rato a la luz de las estrellas. Le parecía un plan patético al lado de todo aquello a lo que de seguro ella estaba acostumbrada, pero tenía como ventaja el hecho de no recordar el tipo de actividades que habían compartido en el pasado.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —La voz de Isabelle lo sorprendió, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Ella como siempre lucía espectacular.

Su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros marcados por algunas runas, y los vestigios de otras tantas haciendo juego con el profundo escote de su vestido negro ceñido, a juego con botas de tacón de puntilla, hicieron que Simon se sintiera muy tonto en su sencillo atuendo de mundano.

—La verdad acabo de llegar.

Pero aquello no era cierto pues llevaba veinte minutos estacionado allí pensando en lo que diría cuando la viera. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de veces se quedó sin qué decir ante la imponente presencia de aquella chica.

—Vamos entonces —agregó ella percibiendo la incomodidad de su acompañante.

Simon abrió la puerta de la vieja furgoneta para que ella pudiera subir, al tiempo que rozó sin querer su mano. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera aún más nervioso, pero ese era el tipo de reacción que Isabelle Lightwood solía causar en él.

Posteriormente ocupó el asiento del conductor y arrancó el vehículo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella. Sus labios teñidos de rojo se formaron en una sonrisa y Simon pudo divisar una pizca de emoción bien disimulada en su voz.

—Ya verás.

Condujo por algunos minutos, antes de estacionar la furgoneta en un solitario paraje a la orilla del río Hudson. De inmediato Simon bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a la chica para que le acompañara y contemplara el lugar.

El firmamento mostraba una noche estrellada y tranquila e Isabelle por un momento se permitió respirar un poco de paz. Habían sido días difíciles, pero estar con Simon siempre lograba darle una extraña sensación de seguridad.

Aunque ella jamás lo dijera en voz alta.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella tratando de no parecer ansiosa. No obstante, Simon no lo notó y antes de responder cualquier cosa, la invitó a subir a la cubierta de la furgoneta con él.

Ya no tenía la agilidad de un vampiro pero ahora era un poco más coordinado que antes e Isabelle lo siguió sin más interrogantes.

Una vez estuvieron arriba ambos dirigieron su mirada al cielo y se permitieron disfrutar de aquel momento.

—¡Wow! La vista desde aquí es hermosa —dijo y Simon le dio la razón, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en ella y en la forma perfecta en que su rostro se fundía con las estrellas. Isabelle lo sorprendió observándola y sonrió— ¿Qué?

—Espérame aquí —contestó él, antes de perderse en el interior del auto unos segundos trayendo consigo una pequeña cesta con comida y su guitarra.

Isabelle lo miró curiosa.

—¿Quieres que tengamos un picnic nocturno sobre tu auto?

—¿Qué? Apuesto a que nunca tuviste uno —dijo él, sacando del interior de la cesta una caja de comida tailandesa. Izzy en cambio se permitió volver a contemplar el cielo estrellado, y esa visión de ella tan tranquila hizo que Simon sintiera como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Sus manos volaron hasta la guitarra y antes de lo previsto empezó a rasgar acordes.

… _Close your eyes_

 _Let me tell you all the reasons why_

 _Think you're one of a kind…_

La mirada de Isabelle se centró en el chico que había empezado a cantar una canción que jamás había escuchado, logrando captar así toda su atención y haciendo que tardara un poco en entender que extrañamente la letra hablaba de ella porque de seguro él la había escrito para obsequiársela.

… _You're an angel dressed in armor_

 _You're the fair in every fight_

 _You're my life and my safe harbor_

 _Where the sun sets every night_

 _And if my love is blind_

 _I don't want to see the light..._

Simon continuó cantando, esta vez con sus ojos en la chica. La incomodidad que había mostrado minutos atrás se había esfumado y ahora ambos estaban disfrutando de una maravillosa velada a la luz de las estrellas.

Cuando el último acorde murió, ambos permanecieron en silencio y sin embargo, las emociones empezaron a sentirse en el ambiente igual que puede percibirse una tormenta cuando recién está por llegar.

Simon fue el primero en hablar.

—Feliz día de San Valentín. Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, la verdad es que hubiera querido…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de la chica se estamparon contra los suyos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentirse en casa, igual que ella que no pudo evitar pensar que aquel era el regalo más perfecto que había podido recibir jamás.

—Eres una rompecorazones, Isabelle Lightwood —susurró aun sobre sus labios.

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo que ha resultado y sinceramente espero que lo disfruten (o por lo menos que no haya estado tan mal), es mi primer Sizzy.

*La canción se llama _Close your eyes_ de Michael Bubblé por si alguien quiere escucharla.

¿Reviews?

Gizz


End file.
